What its like to be a Dragon God
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: Follow the story of this poor dragon that has to deal with galactic and domestic situations. The Galaxy has no stability since the Great War went Galactic measures. Will the dragon try to solve the problem or the other Factions take control of the recovering Galaxy (The rewritten version of the Trinity Dragon)
1. Introduction

**This chapter will be updating constantly from week to week**

* * *

Matter can not be created or destroyed but the First and Last can.

Alpha/The First/Emperor God of Dragons: A humanoid form of an excessive aura of a powerful sacred gear called the Forbidden Gear. He is intelligent, brave but dislikes fighting. He can get out of very sticky situations. He has a "curiosity kills the cat" trait that gets him in trouble. There is a dark side of him which is dominant and sadistic. The most favorite thing to do is "mate" with Ophis. A father of three children and husband.

Omega/The Last: The Dragon part of the Forbidden Gear. No one knows about his past except Alpha.

Ophis/Empress Goddess of Dragons: She is the wife of Alpha and a mother. She is smart both in intelligence and common sense. Gave birth to Lilith, Ddraig, and Albion. The history between her and Alpha is unknown.

Lilith/The Dark Dragon Empress/Grand Princess of the Dragons: She's the first born child of Alpha and Ophis. Her physical appearance looks similar to Ophis except for size. She's a greedy dragon and eats a lot of food. She also looks down on her younger brothers and thinks she has seniority over them.

Ddraig/The Red Dragon Emperor/Grand Prince of the Welsh: He's a big and tough bad ass and thinks he can do whatever he wants but on the inside, Ophis describes him as a nice and respectable child. He also has a twin brother named Albion.

Albion/The White Dragon Emperor/Grand Prince of the Anglo-Saxon: The twin brother of Ddraig. He's the smart one of the three children and the middle one. Very respectable and use proper matters. The downfall of his personality is that he have a short, attitude and will have a meltdown if necessary.

* * *

 **This chapter is more improved. I could get this earlier but Matthew came by my town in Tarboro, North Carolina. Poor Princeville.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Crisis

**AN: I'm trying a new writing style I saw in a book. I don't even know people use this, but I go with it.**

* * *

All the sounds he heard was disoriented and soften; from gunfire and explosions to people screams. His vision blurred but could see a figure over him. He felt cold from the soft, blanket of snow under his back. The smelled of dead bodies threatens his noise like a fire. A voice called to him said, "Sir, are you alright" but like the other sounds it was disoriented. He closed his eyes to block out the surroundings; however, he can still hear. The same voice called to him again said, "Please get up!". He opens back his eyes to see the vision became clear. A young blond and blue-eyed woman stood over him. She wore a German Waffen SS General visor cap on her head, SS Totenkopf General winter tunic, and a black mini skirt. Even though it's cold, she has on long black stockings up to her thighs. Her black boots sank in the snow like a tire, making it hard to move. Just by looking at her, he remembered everything.

Alfred "Alexander" Glubeck stood up to see flames and smoke everywhere. German soldiers have taken defensive positions in foxholes and trenches. Panzers of different types rolled down the white streets. Alfred looked at the woman with watery eyes from all the haze. He said, "Is that you Viktoria." trying to figure out who it was. The woman nodded her head to him.

"While you was taking a nap, I was in charge of the army to take Moscow.", Viktoria said. She handed her cap to Alfred. He took the hat and put it on his head. Everything became silence, making Alfred frightened. The colors and people faded out of his vision, making it pitch-black. He heard a voice said, "Wake up, Alpha. It's time to wake up". The voice sounded feminine and soft like a mother singing a lullaby to her baby. Alfred closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up.  
It was all a dream along.

A woman with long black hair that touched her back and gray eyes looked at Alfred or Alpha with passion. She has pale but beautiful soft skin like a pillow. She's wearing purple colored lingerie and a purple bow in her hair. Both of her hands touched his muscular chest pushing it down; her breasts rub against his face. The woman smiled and said, "Good morning sleepy head. It's time get up and going". Alpha rubbed his eyes to see what's in front of him.

"Good morning Ophis. I see you wide awoke", Alpha said. He groaned while getting up from the luxurious king-size bed. Ophis got off the bed to give her husband a hand massage on his shoulders. Her warm hands and soft touches gave Alpha comfort. _It took me 10 minutes to wake him up_ , Ophis then hugs Alpha from behind, having her breasts mashed against his back. Alpha stood there for a moment to think about the dream he had. _It was over 70 years ago; I still can remember everything like it was just yesterday_ , he thought.

The Second World War, the bloodiest war ever in Earth's history. About 110 million died and another 45 million injured. It was between two groups: The Allies and Axis. The Axis powers won, but Germany annexed its members to secure Europe. If Poland gave up Danzig, history might change.

"What's wrong honey," Ophis said, "you looked like something bad happen."  
"Don't worry about it. It was just a dream.", Alpha turned around to Ophis.  
"What kind of dream?"  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing matters it that you and I are still here together."

Alpha holds Ophis's face up to his and kisses her on the lip. It was a passionate kiss. Ophis has a worried look on her face because of the past Alpha went through. Every morning, she and Alpha shared their dreams together; since after he came back from the war it was no more sharing. Ophis thinks the war changed his mentality. Alpha felt like something is missing in his heart. It's like a part of it was gone.

"Where're the kids?", Alpha asked. The kids-Lilith, Ddraig, and Albion-are special to Ophis but annoying to Alpha. Even if he don't want to take care of them; as a father, he is responsible for looking after the children and keeping them safe also. Ophis and Lilith look very similar except for hairstyle and eye color. Ophis have changed into an adult form so no "misunderstandings" won't happen.

"Uncle Red is taking them to a planet. He's going to show them his favorite sleeping spot for dragons.", Ophis answered. Uncle Red or Great Red is a dragon that is intimidating by his size; luckily, he also has a humanoid transformation. Alpha and Red don't get along with each other and not even related. Alpha called Great Red "The Red Bastard" because he is lazy.

"I'm going to watch TV, call me when breakfast is ready.", Alpha said. He walked out the Master bedroom. Ophis stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about the past and future. As Ophis walk towards the door, an object fell on the floor beside her. It was a picture frame with a golden decal on it. She picked up the frame to look at it. The picture in the frame has a huge mansion in it. The picture was taken by Ophis when it finished construction. The picture was millions of years old, but it had HD color to it. Their world is more advanced than any other. So advanced that they are discovering how to travel to another galaxy. Ophis placed the picture frame on a dresser where it belongs. She then headed out the bedroom to cook breakfast.

 _". . .insugernts have taken over the Miral Sector weapons depot. The Galactic Marines are trying to stop these terrorists. We will inform you when more. . ."_

The TV blasted inside the room, making any other noise impossible to hear. Alpha turned to another channel because he can't bear what just happen. Trying to keep the galaxy safe is very hard for him. His military advisors even try some "fun" tactics, but it all failed. Although there's no full-scale war, some groups rose up and try to overthrow the Emperor. Alpha is one of the greatest leaders to rule and still, other species don't like him. He gives them public education, heath insurance, free trade, low taxes, and voice. The banks and corporations are not even that corrupted. If he has to execute the "Revelation" then he will, but, he also loved the people at the same time.

Ophis walked inside the living room, seeing Alpha turns channels. She wants to say something, but she holds it back. She then walks out and moves to the kitchen. She puts on a white apron and washes her hands before she started to take pans and pots out the cabinets.

After some time, breakfast finished cooking. "Time to eat!", Ophis yelled across the kitchen to Alpha. He got off the couch, leaving the TV on. The smell of breakfast satisfied his noise. The sizzling of breakfast rolls with meat and other morning foods. Ophis have squeezed fresh oranges to make juice. Hot maple syrup slid down the tower of pancakes like a slow waterfall.

Alpha felt a breeze of the AC and begin wondering why it's cold. He noticed he still has red and blue color boxers on. Since the kids and Red aren't here, he could be naked. There were two large plates filled with hot sizzling food on the table. Alpha sat down on his chair to eat. Ophis also sat down in front of him. She still has the apron on while eating.

"How does the bratwurst taste?", Ophis said. She noticed Alpha already eating the German sausage first."It tastes pretty well. I'd forgot about how big the bratwurst was. Germans do make big things back then, like the Gustav railgun or what I called it the Fuck You Cannon.", Alpha said with his mouth full. Ophis took a fork in her right hand and a knife in left. She started to cut her pancakes into triangles. She looked at Alpha black, silky hair and his fully bloodshot eyes with the pupil black. Even if he wasn't in his dragon form, he still looks intimidating. Alpha has a ripped body and Ophis thinking something very lewd about her husband. Before her mind takes over, she talked to her husband.

"I heard something on the TV about..., Before she could finish her sentence, Alpha eyes turned away from his plate and looked at her with no emotion."Those aren't insurgents. They are another faction called the I.S.O.I.S.", Alpha stated. The ISOIS or the Intergalactic Systems Of Independent Stars. They formed after the Great War between the Dragons and other factions. Mostly humans who don't like the government broke apart. The leader is named Al-Baku Avaad who was Alpha's Military adviser. Miral Sector is where the Dragon faction's weapons and labs are. It's heavily defended and inside a fort. The ISOIS will take massive losses and if they get it; the Galactic Marines have to take it back from them. For putting pressures on Alpha, the Miral Sector is 5,000 light-years away from Earth, the 2nd planet with the best technology in the Milky Way but more mess up than others.

"If the ISOIS gets their hands on those weapons, Dranchenwelt will be in danger.", Alpha said. He put his fork down on the plate and stared at Ophis. She looked down on her plate to see only crumbs left. She got up from the chair to take her and Alpha's plate to wash them. Her apron only covered the front but not the back. Alpha turned his head to Ophis's butt. Her panties are a little too small for her. _The last time I have sex with Ophis was about five months ago_ , he thought. Their sex life got very shorten after World War 2. He used to mate Ophis once a week but now, it just foreplay. Alpha got off from his chair and left the kitchen. Ophis noticed the chair move across the floor. If the people don't love him, she and the family does.

One of her goals in her life is to make Alpha happy once again.

"Juju on that beat, Juju on that beat. Now slide, stop. Hit them folks, don't stop", the TV blasted out loud. A sound of laughter caught the attention of Ophis. She stops whatever she is doing and walk out the kitchen to see what's happening. In the living room, the TV shows three children dancing to the music. Ophis looked at them, and it sparked her mind. The three children are her kids.

"What are they doing?", Ophis said. Alpha turned his head to Ophis. "They're doing the TZ anthem challenge.", Alpha answered. "They sent this video to my smartphone. I Bluetooth it on the TV and they are killing it. I never saw a TZ challenge like this". Ophis is a "Dinosaur Age" person because she doesn't know what's going on, but don't call a Dragon a "Dinosaur"; it's like calling a black person the N word.

Ophis's noise twitch, knowing a funky smell is in her area. She smelled herself and Alpha, both of them stink.

"Dragon Cake, let's take a bath together.", she said in a soft voice. Alpha smelled himself and his nose burns. Dragons do have sensitive noses and need a daily bath.

"Fine.", Alpha said. He sighed heavily as he got up from his comfy couch.

The two walked to the Master bathroom to fulfill their daily hygiene.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything except my characters and ideas**

* * *

 ** _Planet: Drachen Welt_**

 ** _Population: 10 trillion Humans; 30 billion dragons_**

 ** _Size: About the size of Earth's solar system_**

 ** _Government:Militaristic Empire_**

 ** _Currency: Drachenmarck (1 Drachenmark= $100 USD)_**

 ** _Language(s): Gothic, Dragdren, German, English,French_**

 ** _Galatic Domestic Products: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Drachenmark_**

 ** _Debt: 300,000,000,000 Drachenmark_**

 ** _Military: Strongest Faction in the Universe_**

 ** _Rule: The House of Trinity and Infinity_**

 ** _History  
_** ** _The Drachen Welt or Dragon World is a massive planet on the outer rim of the Milky Way. Drachen Welt was barren and no life on it. In 300,000,000 B.G.W. (Before the Great War), the planet first species called the Genisisalcutar: a humanoid insects technological race that came from their dying homeworld named Hyloctual. This race population was about 3.4 trillion when they first habit the planet. In 50,012,234 B.G.W., another species called Dragons came from a mycological place called the Dragons Gate. The Genisisalcutar didn't take this kindly_ERROR_1257__**

Alpha groans as his laptop malfunction with error words and numbers popping up from the blue-colored screen. As he was about to close his laptop, a knock came from the front door of his office.

"Who is it!", Alpha yelled across the room. It was silent before a voice said, "It's me, Daddy.". The voice sounded soft, sweet and innocent as a little child. Alpha knows that voice from the time she was able to talk. If she begs, her voice can get into people hearts and make them feel sorry.

"Come in!", Alpha said. The golden door opens, revealing a little girl dressed in a black shirt, purple tights with a mini skirt, and purple and black colored Jordans. Her black hair tied into a long ponytail with a purple flower bow-tie on it. On top of her head, she wore a purple, black, and gold Baltimore Ravens New Era snapback. She skipped across the room and smiled at her father. Alpha smile to his daughter as she did a final skip in front of the white and gold desk. Some items like a lamp and telephone moved from the jump. The girl's hands were behind her back as she stands on her toes. Alpha pushed himself back to relax.

"What are you doing here, Lilith?", Alpha asked. The girl's purple sparkling eyes waved off for a moment before it focuses back on Alpha. She never saw her father in this room before. It took her 35 rooms just to find him.

"I was wondering what you're doing.", Lilith answered. The 12-year-old looking girl might look like it, but she's way older than you think. She stands beside Alpha to see what is he doing, and the answer is nothing. She usually sees her father either working on paperwork and laws or doing other things like making war tactics. The only thing she saw is a closed laptop and some other items on top of the desk.

"I was about to go to sleep before you came in.", Alpha said. His chair accidentally folds back, making him fall on the floor. Lilith giggles, but it stops as her father got back up.

"This shitty luxury chair almost killed me. Next time I just by a regular one.", he muttered under his breath. Lilith looks up at Alpha because of his tall height and her short figure. All the medals shined on his uniform from the sunshine in the room. Lilith never understood about the medals and what they are before Alpha told her about it.

"Lilith, can you tell Mommy to bring up my chair in the bedroom.", he said. Before Lilith could reply, a purple snake came out from a vent. It's gold eyes look at Alpha with fury, like a blazing fire. He groans, only because he know who it was. The snake made a purple mist that engulfed the room, blinding both Lilith and Alpha. As the mist clears, an arm punches Alpha in the chest, making him fly across the room. Alpha made a loud painfully groan. The figure looked feminine based off the hair length. It was Ophis, who's eyes turned from the dead but beautiful gray to a fiery gold. Her eyes turn away from Alpha and now focuses on Lilith. Ophis points her finger to the door telling Lilith to leave. Lilith nodded her head and left in a flash. After Lilith left, Ophis turn back on Alpha, who is back on the wall.

"Hello dear.", Alpha said,"I see you...". Before he could finish his sentence, Ophis's teeth turned razor sharp and a purple sphere hovering above her right hand. The sphere illuminated the whole room like it was painted that color. As Lilith teleported downstairs, she can hear the two arguing before a loud explosion shakes the mansion. She doesn't understand about her parents and how they act; usually Alpha does something that makes her mother mad. One day Ophis demolished Alpha, and the next day, they back together like nothing happens. I guess that's how dragons are, she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Inside this particular mansion, three children are sitting on a couch. A girl with long, black hair all the way down to her back. Her purple eyes shine from the diamond and silver chandelier over her. A bowl of cereal on her lap and an empty cup on the floor, standing straight up. She is watching the early morning news on a Saturday. A boy with bright, red hair and green, emerald eyes laying on his back. A cinnamon Pop-Tart wrapper is on his chest. Lilith looks at the child with sincere as one of his feet kicked her in the head, she felt agitated from it. In her response, she throws the bowl of cereal at him. The milk soaks his shirt and little bits of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in his hair. The boy jumps up from the couch and land on his feet. A loud growl came from him, showing his front teeth, which is now razor sharp and ready to tear Lilith apart.

"You little pest of a loli. I will end you!", he yelled. Lilith sticks out her tongue at him. "You can't hurt an innocent, cute little girl like me. Would you, Ddraig?", she said. Ddraig thought about that question for a moment. "Innocent. There's nothing pure about you or the things you did, Little Miss Himmler.", Ddraig said. Lilith got triggered from those last three words he just said. "It ain't my fault those other species rebelled. I did what Daddy said.", she said. Ddraig shook his head in disappointment. "Dad said to suppress them, not obliterate to extinction.", he said. In 888 A.G.W., Alpha gave Lilith her own army which she named the Galactic Marines. Her army job is to invade worlds for the Dragon sphere of influence and sometimes suppress any rebellion on its worlds. Some of her operations were against Galactic Law. On 1000 A.G.W., Lilith decided to attack Mount Olympus where the Greek Gods and Goddesses lives. Her army suffered 5.5 million casualties and over 25 million wounded. The Greeks suffered 25 million casualties and about 100 million wounded. All the Greeks Gods and Goddesses are wounded by Lilith and her dragon general named Ragnarok. Both sides declared peace and the Drago-Greek war ended in 1003 A.G.W. Alpha and Ophis was outraged that Lilith attack Mount Olympus because it's a place where they got officially married. Alpha can't decide for Lilith's punishment, so he left it to Ophis.

On the other side of the couch is a boy with white, silky hair and golden eyes. His nose twitched when the smell of milk and cereal filled his area of sense. The two stood there, watching him get up.

"Please tell me it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon.", the boy said. Lilith and Ddraig both shook their heads. "I'm going back to bed.", he said. Before he walks up the stairs, Lilith pulls his sleeve. "Mommy said not to come upstairs, Albion. She's cleaning up.", she said. Albion groans and laid down on another couch.

"I feel sticky", Ddraig said, "I'll get you back for this". Ddraig walks towards a bathroom to take a shower. Lilith sits back on the same couch and watches TV. On the screen, a female news reporter outfitted with military armor and uniform holding a microphone in both of her hands with gloves on.

"The Battle for the Miral Sector is raging for weeks now. The Galactic Marines made a foothold on the planet Iraquaion where the IOIS is making the final stand on its capital named Molar Osul. If the GM defeats IOIS, the radical group might fall and peace be to return, to the Galaxy.", the reporter said.

The sound of gunshots and bullets flying all around made the reporter and the camera crew duck in cover. Lilith liked this news channel than the others because it doesn't censor any materials or information. The new channel named The Galactic Imperial News. Lilith's ears twitch as a bumping sound above her.

Inside the master bedroom, boxes and crates scattered all around. Closets and chests opened with stuff scuffled inside. A loud sigh came from Alpha as he put his hands up in the air. Things like WWII German weapons and uniforms were in plastic containers to preserve them.

"Where are those passcodes. I'd got them and now it's lost.", Alpha said to himself. He rambled through the closets for an hour, looking for something very valuable. As he looking through chests and drawers, the bedroom's door opens. A woman dressed in a pink gown and wearing pink bunny slippers. In her left hand, a cordless black vacuum cleaner and the right, a duster. Both of those items dropped to the floor after she saw the bedroom in mess. She stomps across the bedroom towards Alpha, which his back facing her. Ophis then smack Alpha in the head.

"Why you hit me for?", Alpha said. His right hand slowly move across back and forth on his head. Ophis pointed in every direction in the room. "All of this mess in here. It took me two and a half hours just to clean this room.", she said, "I want you just to get out.". She points to the door to let him know its serious business. Alpha walked out the room, but before he did, Ophis hit him with the vacuum cleaner in the butt. "Dragon men these days. They always leave a mess for the women to clean up.", Ophis said. In the hallway, while walking, Alpha feel something in his left pocket. He rambles through it and finds a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and on the paper, numbers and letters written on it. "So, this where it was.", he said.

Alpha scratch his head and walk down the stairs to the basement. Lilith still watching the news and Albion in a deep sleep. Ddraig in the shower to clean himself up and plotting his revenge. Ophis is cleaning the room to perfection; luckily, her love for Alpha is stronger than the Dark Side. Great Red is somewhere in the galaxy and the GM fighting against the IOIS.

What will the next chapter be in the story of a dragon and his empire?

Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Date: December 25, 1943**  
 **Where: London, United Kingdom**

* * *

The cold, soft air gave people a smokey atmosphere every time they exhaled. Snow trucks drove through the layered, white blanket of snow to keep the streets safe. Children of all ages thrown snow at each other in a snowball fight while a few adults spectated them. In a brick apartment complex, a little girl looked out the window to see many kids playing. Around her is Christmas wrappers that been torn off from the gifts. Her blue eyes illuminated from the fireplace as she turned towards a dark hallway. Her blond hair moves as fast as she can run. The six-year-old then turn right at the end of the corridor. A loud banging noise came from a door beside her. She stops, like a deer staring at headlights and slowly walk to the door. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. She felt a cold breeze on her bare feet. The noise stop and then a voice came from behind the door said, "God damn, this weapon is hard to repair.".

The voice sounded more American than her British accent. She didn't walk back or ran away only because she already knew the voice. She knocks on the door as hard she can without breaking it, but lucky the door made out of steel. The opens very slowly because of the steel. After it open, a tall figure stands in front of her with broad shoulders. The figure smiled at the little girl before squatting down to her height. The man has green eyes and brown hair.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here. I told you to be in the living room and wait for me, did I?", he said. Charlotte nodded her head and walked to the living room. Her nightgown fluttered from the heater vent under her. The man shook his head in love for his daughter. Jack Smithfield, a thirty-six-year-old who joined the British army back in 1935. He was born in New York, United States but moved to the UK when he was nine. He moved up the ranks to a Lieutenant Colonel and now commanded a brigade named the "1st British & American Collation Brigade" which is now station in London and to deploy if necessary. Since the United Kingdom is at war with Germany and his allies, Jack doubt he will stay in London for long and since his wife is a field nurse for the British Army, he has to take care of their only child; if he has to be deploy, Jack will have to put Charlotte in an orphanage. From BBC radio, he heard the Soviets surrendered after the Germans captured Moscow and it was a bloodbath. If America doesn't deploy their divisions and air force quicker, the United Kingdom might suffer German bombing or even worse, invaded. The Royal Navy suffered heavy losses from the German submarines. The German super battleships Bismarck and Tirpitz are rampaging British and American convoys, starving the island to death. The USN is spread out only because of the Japanese attack them in '41. France and Poland both fall in '39 and now the Soviets. If the Allies don't make a plan, they will be in some deep trouble. In 1940, the Germans started to deploy their airforce only to protect the country and its occupied territory. It was strange to see the Germans on the defensive side. The RAF made some key points bombing, but it wasn't effective. For a two-front war, the Germans were more focused on the Soviets than Britain and her allies.

In the living room, Charlotte sat on a couch with her legs on the arm of it. She looks up at the ceiling, thinking about her mother and what she is doing. She doesn't understand military things, but she knows some. As she gets off the couch to use the bathroom, Jack said, "Charlotte Jeanne Smithfield, come here this instant!". By the tone of her father's voice, he sounded mad. She walks to where the voice said. On her left is an open door leading to a bedroom. Inside the bedroom is a pink colored full-size bed with a big pink teddy bear on top. A table with a radio and plant. Jack stands above the table with his arms cross. Charlotte can see her father's right foot tapping away, angrily.

"Charlotte, what is this doing here.", Jack said, pointing at the radio. She took the radio only to listen to what's going on in the world. She can't understand all the words the speakers said, but she knows most of it. Since the war is going on, Jack suspended her to use the radio, only not to make her scared."I was only listening to it.", Charlotte said in a soft voice. Her father shook his head in disappointment, not on her but, himself. He picks up the radio and then switches it off. After he turns it off, a deep feeling of dread that he felt in his stomach. When he felt this feeling before, something bad has happen or in the process. "Charlotte, pack up some clothes and other stuff. We need to go now!", he said. "Why?", she said. Her father gave her a look that she knows it's either "Do as I say" or "A butt-whooping". Her father heard many air sirens all around. Outside the window, people running in fear and confusion. The two starts to pack up things in different sizes of suitcases and bags. She doesn't know what's going on or why, but she does know whatever is coming, her father is ready to get out the house.

 **5 miles from London**

A division of Heinkel He 177 Grief and one Junkers Ju 390 heavy bombers flies high altitudes of 12 kilometers above the ground. All the planes are painted black with German markings on them. Inside of these planes is bombs of destruction, wrapped in Christmas decal and a red bow on each of these weapons. Puffs of black smoke came from the British and American anti-air guns on the ground. The RAF and USAF sent planes to intercept the bombers but German fighters outnumbered them and erased the Allied fighters.

This mission is called Operation: Battle of Britain or Schlacht von Großbritannien in German. The Luftwaffe have to crumble Britain's industry, airfields, ports, and cities. If the mission is successful, German paratroopers shall land on the coast, wait and defend for the 1st SS Army "Schwarzer Tod" and supplies. When everything is right, the 1st SS Army invade London and up to Scottland. The Black Wings of Death are coming to London to give the Allies a taste of Fascism.

 **Meanwhile in London**

On the streets of London, people are running and hiding in trenches, basements, and underground bunkers. The air raid sirens blared for minutes and AA guns fired into the sky. A father and his daughter ran out their house in heavily, winter coats to get in an underground bunker. Luckily for them, the bunker was only 100 yards away under an abandoned building. Both of them ran with suitcases to their carry capabilities. At the building, a man and woman wearing winter, military uniforms are directing people to the bunker. As the man and his daughter run to the building, a whistling noise sounded above them. A 5,000 kg bomb falling towards the building in high speeds came from the Junkers. The bomb wrapped in Christmas decoration and timed to explode.

"Charlotte, get down!", the man said. Both of them ducked under a truck to have protection from the blast. Charlotte and her father both waited for it to explode. The only thing she remembered is a flash of light, thunderous sound, and the ground shakes violently.

* * *

 **This just Part 1 of 2 of the Christmas story**


	6. Chapter 5

Sun rays shine through the white, transparent curtains inside a bedroom. Different tones of voices echoed inside the room, making a creaking sound of rustling on a bed. The bed, which is king-size, made a groan coming from inside the sheets. The voices got louder and louder, making the bed groan, but more aggressively. Suddenly, sheets on the bed thrown up in the air and a man with black hair rose. His eyes are dark red, more like the color of blood filled with hatred. The only thing he has on is black boxers. He decided to put on a red robe, covering himself from neck to legs. Beside him is a .50 caliber Desert Eagle and a magazine with it that laid out on top of a small table. He only used this for home protection because of its magic bullets and deadly capabilities. He grabbed the weapon, put the magazine in and cocked it back, loading a fresh round in the chamber. He looked at an alarm clock with disgusted eyes. For his protection, he pushes the gun's hammer down on safety.

"Those motherfuckers woke me up this early in the morning. I'll have to use some force," Alpha said.

He walked out the bedroom and slowly down the stairs. As he got closer down, the voices started to get louder. He finally got down and saw three people sitting on a couch and one standing in front of the three. The four: Ophis, Lilith, Ddraig, and Albion; arguing about who broke the TV screen which cost 1,200 Drachenmark. The children played the blaming game on each other, but since Ophis can't figure who did it, she has to punish all of them.

"No TV, outside, games, phones, trips, music player, radio and have to stay in your rooms for one month! You only come out when it's time to eat or bathroom, understand!," Ophis yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," the kids said.

Their faces looked depressing as they walked up stairs, passing Alpha and not noticed the gun in his right hand. After the sound of three doors closed, Alpha put the gun inside his robe. He then walked towards Ophis, who is holding a black, leather belt in her left hand.

"What are you looking at?" Ophis said with a bossy attitude.

"You know, you are too harsh on the kids. You need to step it down," Alpha said.

"You're telling me not to discipline these kids. They are not human, but dragons. As a mother dragon, it's my duty to protect and serve them. If parents don't discipline their kids, the police will. Look at the crime statistics of the United States of America. A first world country with bad people inside of it. This planet crime is way lower than America's. Our prison system is almost just like Norway's, but there's hardly anyone in jail or prison. The United States could build more prisons than colleges if they have to. For a country with the word 'United,' it sure doesn't look like it in the history and law books of her states. For you, you don't do anything except taking the kids on trips or ruling most of the galaxy,"

Ophis said all of those words with the same attitude.

"You don't have to say it with a bitchy attitude. I expect that from Lilith than you," he said.

Ophis rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, with her left leg crossed over the right. She placed the belt on her right side and said,

"I don't have an attitude, honey. You're the one with the attitude. Let me tell you something. How about you shut the FUCK up and go somewhere else, you hag,"

Alpha sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He knew Ophis only get this grumpy when she doesn't get any sleep for some time. He used to this when Ophis was pregnant with the children, which caused her mood swings to be either happy, sad, or outrage.

"I think you need some sleep," he said in a soft, sweet voice.

Alpha got closer to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. Her gray eyes stared at him. Ophis felt lightheaded and weaken from her head to toes.

"What are you doing to me?" Ophis asked.

"I'm putting you to sleep, my dear,"

Her body relaxed from the sensation of his spell and both of her eyes closed. After she fell asleep, Alpha carried her bridal-style upstairs to their room and placed her on the bed and beside. He put some sheets on Ophis to keep her warm and cozy. He then kissed her on the lips and said,

"Sleep tight, my beautiful Empress,"

He closed the door, softly and walked away. Since he is awake, Alpha walked downstairs to make something for him to eat. Fortunately, the kitchen has a TV since the living room's broke. He turned it on and the first thing that came up is a news channel.

"Breaking news: The Nationalist Republic of Germany have attacked the Soviet Union after a failed attempt of diplomacy on both sides. The United States and its allies including the State of Japan, Philippines, and the Brazilian Federation created their own faction called the Confederate Nations of Democracy. The CND called both Germany, USSR and every communist/fascist nations in the world. NR Germany, Kingdom of Italy, Vichy France, British Empire, Kiwi Empire, Centralist Australia, Scandinavia, Netherlands, Belgium, Hungary, Bulgaria, Romania, and Greece sided and reformed the Axis," a news reporter said.

Alpha took a smartphone and typed a phone number to call. Someone picked up and said,

"Hallo," a female voice said.

"Viktoria, what the fuck is happening on Earth," he said

There was a moment of silence.

"It wasn't my fought. The Soviets didn't play the rules nice; they verbal assaulted me and shot down one of our passenger planes,"

"I don't care, it's your job to keep the peace. War doesn't solve every problem. Holy shit, I need to tell Issei to get out of Japan before it gets demolished by China," he said.

"Don't worry, all of them are here with me, safe and soundly. I can't say that for Japan, though. Even if the Axis are outnumbered on all fronts, we will win this war,"

"Call me when you are on the death trials," he said.

He hung up the phone and started to eat his breakfast. The news channel talked about the economic growth of his empire. He wanted to know who will win the war. He also knew the goddesses Earth is mad of what happened.

* * *

 **Some time later on**

The whole family, except Great Red, sat on the dinner table, eating the food Ophis cooked for them. The set up on the table is classy; with decorated plates, silver utensils, fancy napkins, and shiny glassware. The kids ate silently while Alpha and Ophis talked each other heads off. Alpha eyes averted from his beautiful wife to the three children.

"What's wrong, guys. I never saw you all this depressed since when I left for the war, " Alpha said.

The children eyes looked at him for a moment, then back on their plates. He just wanted to comfort them with his love and kindness. Sure, Alpha is not nicest being in the universe, but he does have a heart. He will do anything to make his children to be happy once more—anything. Alpha held his right hand up and pointed to Ophis. Suddenly, a purple flashed appear on his hand, blinding the kids for a moment. Ophis's head fell onto her empty plate and slept away.

"Kids, I erased your mother's memory from today. So, you all can have fun and please don't do anything stupid," Alpha said.

The kids' faces made a beautiful smile of happiness and joy. While the children finished their food and left, Ophis woke up with some mushed food on her face. Alpha wiped her face with a napkin, cleaning off the food.

"What happen?" Ophis asked.

Alpha thought for several seconds to say something, then he said,

"You have to much alcohol to drank and your body passed out on you,"

Ophis placed both hands on her head and said,

"My head hurts. Darling, can't you take me to bed,"

Alpha nodded and picked her up by the legs and carried her like a bride. While the lovely couple went to their room, the children played on their game consoles and with each other online.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave review. I might put some more on the intro. Stay tune.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review**

* * *

The living room was big, warm, and clean with black curtains drawn due to the time of the hour. A beautiful woman with black hair and gray eyes sat in a soft leather rocking chair, sewing back buttons on a black suit. A table with one tall glass and ice bucket under it. The woman glanced at the white clock on the wall. It was five minutes until six. The woman's face looked on the door and saw the lock moved to its unlock position. She laid aside her sewing and got off the chair to stand in front of the door.

Ophis Primum was waiting for her husband to come through the door.

The door opened, revealing a six feet and two inches tall man wearing a black suit and military visor cap on his head. His black hair flattens after he took off the cap. He carried a brown suitcase with his right hand. His red eyes averted from his golden watch to his wife, who is in front of him, face-to-face. She kisses him on his lips as he came in.

"Hello my sweet beloved husband," she said.

"Hello darling," he answered.

She took off his suit and hung it in the closet, then she walked to the table and made him a drink. She knew her husband had a tired and busy day behind him. All he needed is a refreshing drink to clear his mind and body. She gave him the dark yellow drink, a strong one for his taste. He sat in the chair in front of hers. She knew her husband loves to tell about his day. She can hear the ice in the glass tinkled on the sides.

"How was your day, Alpha?" she asked.

Her husband sips his drink and then said, "It was horrible. Those dumbasses in the military branch get on my nerves. Tell me this: How can you make a military plan to make an assault on a planet if you don't even know what's the terrain and other demographics on it,"

Alpha stopped talking and looked towards his wife, who was staring at him.

"Where are the kids and what is that lovely smell,"

Ophis stopped her sewing and said, "The kids are upstairs in their room playing whatever they have in there. The smell is the beef and lamb meatloaf in the oven,"

"Anyway..."

Alpha talked more about his day. Ophis loved the company of her husband. She felt luxuriate from his presence. As he poured several more drinks, Ophis got off the chair and went into the kitchen to see if the meatloaf finished cooking.

"Honey, can you come here for a second!" he said.

"I'm fixing dinner. You have to come in the kitchen,"

He got off his chair while carrying the drink to the kitchen and saw Ophis in a pink apron. He was only a few inches away from her and looked up and down on her body, wearing a pink shirt and black leggings. He then groped her big and firm butt with his two hands, squeezing and moving it fast.

"Your ass in nice from my end and you're not wearing any underwear from what I'm feeling. I want to fuck you in pussy right now,"

He caressed her soft neck, gently and placed his hands on her hour-glass shaped waist. The most romantic thing he found about his wife's body part is her thick thighs. He glided his hands on her thighs and up to her butt. He moved both of his hands are now inside her leggings, rubbing her crotch. She felt his rough manly hands touching her pussy. One of his fingers touches her clitoris, tender and softly. She knew her husband acts like this when he has too many drinks of alcohol. In self-defense, she created a magic purple orb and threw it in his face. The orb did not do any damage to him but purified his digestive and nervous system from the alcohol. He backed off and sat down in his dinner chair, shaking his head cause his vision is blurry.

"No. I am fixing dinner for us. If you want this body of glory, you can have it tomorrow since the kids have to go to school and you have a day off,"

Ophis placed their plates on each side of the table and drinks. Everything is fine china; plates, cups, and utensils.

"Honey, can you get the kids for dinner," she said.

Alpha nodded and snapped his fingers. Three different colors of orbs hovered over the chairs; red, white, and purple. The colored spheres turned into children; Ddraig, Albion, and Lilith.

"Dad, I was about to beat the campaign level in Battlefield 1," the red-haired and green-eyed boy called Ddraig said.

"Daddy, I was talking to my friends about our math teacher," the black-haired and purple-eyed called Lilith said.

"Father, I was working on my science project in my Chemistry Honors class," the white-haired and blue-eyed called Albion said.

Minutes passed by the dinner table from talking to each other about their day.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you a question," Ddrag said, putting his fork down.

"Sure,"

"Ok. This girl in my art class keeps hitting me. What should I do?"

"Well, I think she likes you. That's what your mother did to me when we first met each other. It hurt like hell, but we manage to stay together,"

"That is true, Ddraig. The only way I could express my feelings towards your father was using physical force. Somehow, we both still together for some billions of years and then you all was born," Ophis said.

"Can I also ask a question, Father," Albion said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Go ahead," Alpha said.

"I was wondering how you and Mother decided who's going to be the male and female in the relationship. It got to be very complicated for the both of you,"

"Let's say the both of us had to fight each other to decide," Alpha said.

Ophis and Alpha, who are unisex in their gender, decided to fight each other for many years. The first fight took place in the Dimensional Gap, an endless void with severely crushing pressure. There were no advantages for the two of them, so Alpha decided to take the battle into the universe which scared the other gods. The universe was smaller than present-day times. Many galaxies destroyed by these two and almost another one called the Milky Way. The fight settled when Alpha drain Ophis' powers by kissing her. It's not that simple because Ophis still had some fighting strength before she finally submitted to him.

"It seems all of us finished dinner. Well, time to clean the dishes," Ophis said.

Ophis got everybody's plates and placed them in the sink to wash them. The kids vanished into their room while Alpha sat down in his chair, alone and tiring. He got up and kissed his wife on the cheek, then went upstairs to his room to sleep until the next day.

"...wake up... wake up... wake up..."

Alpha felt a hand pushing him back and forth. He tried to ignore it, but the shaking turned violently for several seconds. He opened his eyes and saw his wife looking at him with tearful eyes, wearing black lingerie. He doesn't like seeing his wife crying for no reason.

"What's wrong, Ophis," he said with a tone of concern.

Ophis wiped her eyes with a tissue and said, sobbing her words, "You weren't breathing," she sniffed, letting the snot back into her nose, "and your heart stopped beating, This happen before," she sniffed again, "but it went longer than usual,"

Alpha, feeling sad for his wife, grabbed both her hands with his, then put them down and wiped the tears off her face.

"It's ok, darling," he said, kissing her to calm her down.

"Will it?"

"Yes,"

Alpha gave his immortality, which made him human, to Ophis for safe keeping when he visited Earth in the 1800's till after World War Two. She thought he was leaving her, which caused some drama between them. When Ophis gave it back, Alpha has the power of a god, but a body of a mortal. Sometimes, his body stops working but still living. He told Ophis about, which made her afraid, his condition and what might happen. As long his immortality powers the mortal part of him, he could live forever without no problems.

"Promise me that it will be ok," she said, tears rolling down her face.

Alpha never liked promises because anything can happen.

Should I take it, he thought.

"I promise," he said, wiping the rest of her tears.

Alpha looked at the bed to see tissues and a magazine. He picked up the magazine and opened to read its material.

"What is this," he asked.

He knew that his wife reads in the bed before going to sleep.

"I was looking through that to decide where are we going to eat at,"

Ophis snatched the magazine from his hands, opened it to a page, and placed it on his face.

"See! We are going to this restaurant in the United States. It has food and drinks from around the world. I already made reservations for it and invited people to come with us. It took me weeks or even some months to plan this. I want this to go right," she said with excitement.

"Which state is it at?" he asked.

"It's in Alabama. The owner is a dragon from our world,"

"It's in the 'wannabe Confederate State.' I did not expect that and is the United States at war,"

"The war lasted only three months with an agreement, I think,"

She flipped through many pages to find a sheet of paper in between two pages. She then took out the paper and handed to Alpha.

"This is all the people who I invited to the restaurant,"

Alpha looked at the paper and said, "Is this restaurant going to hold all these people?"

"Yes. The restaurant is only open for the people on this list,"

She looked at the alarm clock on the dresser and ran towards it to see the time. Dragon Time and US Eastern Time has the same time, but opposite day. It can be night in DT, but US EST is day.

"We got time to dress up and prepare for it,"

"Who's going to take care of the kids?"

"The kids are coming with us,"

Alpha shakes his head as he said, "No, no, no, no, and no. We can't bring the kids to this. They will ruin everything there like always. Everybody will look at us like if we are bad parents. Taking care of three dragons is way harder than said,"

Ophis sat down beside Alpha and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"The kids are well trained and well behaved. They are the only children that are going to be there. There going to make us proud,"

She hugged Alpha around the waist and kissed him.

"When the kids get back from school, we're going to dress up in our best clothes,"

"If those brats embarrasses me, I'm leaving you with the kids,"

Ophis snickered.

"You going to leave a beautiful Goddess like me all alone, trying to take care of three dragons all by myself. That's like saying you're going to be a female for a day. Don't make me laugh out loud,"

Alpha looked down on the floor and then back up to her face. He saw a brightly grinned on her face.

"You know I would never leave you, Ophis,"

"How about that one time you tried to, but I found you on Earth in that cave inside of a mountain. How long was that? 64 million years ago. I can't believe you stayed on that planet with those disgraceful dinosaurs. Such uncivilized creatures. I'm glad that I threw that asteroid at them,"

"You was aiming for me and that hurt,"

Ophis hit him on his head and said, "You are stong-headed from the day I met you and still is,"

She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the room to prepare for the outing. Alpha saw her jumped and skipped downstairs happily from the little opening of the door.

She's an exceptional woman. I'm lucky to be with her, he thought.

Five Hours Later

Ddraig, Lilith, and Albion walked through the door in their school uniform, carrying their book bags and books.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home from school!" Lilith yelled, her words echoed through the living room.

There was silence which was unusually for the Primum children. Usually, Ophis be at the door greeting her children or Alpha with a belt if they got in trouble in school.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Ddraig said, placing everybody's bags away in a closet.

Albion looked up at the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, slightly moving in a left-to-right motion. He knew that their parents' bedroom is above the living room.

"I think they're upstairs in their room," Albion said.

"Doing what?" she asked

Albion returned by shrugging his shoulders. A noise came from upstairs which startled the children. Ophis, who is in a white bath towel and has wetted hair, came down the stairs to see her three children staring at her.

"I don't have time to explain. Ddraig, Albion; you go upstairs in your room to meet your father. Lilith, you coming with me. Don't stare at me like that. Come on. Hurry up," Ophis commanded.

The children followed their mother's order and went upstairs. The Primums took hours to washed, brushed, and dressed for the engagement.

Ophis is wearing a purple and gold Chinese dress, showing some cleavage. Lilith is in a purple dress with a purple and silver tiara on her head, showing her royalness. The males are wearing the typical suit and tie. The kids sat in their seats downstairs while their parents upstairs in the bathroom.

"We are so late. A host should be the first besides the workers. Everybody is going to look at me like I'm crazy," Ophis said, putting on gold earrings.

"Don't worry about what people say. You are Ophis Primum, an empress of our world, the mother of our children, and a wife to me. You can take your time much as you want and besides, we are one of the most powerful beings in the universe; they wouldn't dare to question us," Alpha looked at his Rolex watch on his right wrist, "We're only ten minutes late,"

"I am late for everything I plan or want to go. Honey, when I die, make sure I'm late for my funeral by bringing the casket in late," she said.

"Um... I don't think that's possible for you," he said.

Alpha helped his wife to put on the earrings. The couple went downstairs to see their children, sitting down and talking to each other.

"Is we all ready to go," Ophis said.

The kids nodded their heads and walked beside their parents. Alpha snapped his fingers, illuminating their bodies in white. One of Alpha's distinctive talents is transport to anywhere in the universe under ten milliseconds. The light vanished like turning off a flashlight in the dark. All of the house's lights turned off and the alarm set to restrictive.

A burning building lit up the night sky like a lamp. Red firetrucks and other emergency vehicles with their lights turned on, coloring the area of blue and red. The United States' and Alabama's state flags shone in the night sky from the blazing fire. Bystanders, mostly the ones on the guest list, stood one-hundred feet from the firetrucks. A bright white light illuminated behind the crowd. The crowd turned to see a man, woman, and three children, holding each other's hands. The woman smiled to see her guests, but when her eyes glared upon the building, her eyes lowered to the ground. The smile that Alpha loves now turned to a depress expression. Her white, healthy skin changed to its pale color. A man, with reptile-like eyes, in a black suit ran towards the family, huffing, and puffing.

"I am so sorry about this," the man said, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened here?" Ophis said, holding her anger back.

The man, feeling ashamed, looked at her with his blue eyes and said, "A Chinese God and a Japanese Goddess had a conflict with each other. I tried to settle it, but I-," he struggled with the words, "I chicken out of it,"

Her eyes looked angerly at him, turning from the black and gray to a furious gold. She held out her right hand, forming a golden orb of destruction. The orb has the mass and power of the sun. If she fires it, the solar system will be annihilated, including the sun itself. Alpha knew this part of her, a cold and emotionless woman who's heart is like a stone. Nothing can persuade her actions, not even him. This was the Ophis he met in the Dimensional Gap.

"I gave you a Legendary Snake, which gives the user tremendous powers and doesn't take your life or harm you; but you, a high-class dragon with the LS, ran from a battle. You have lost your dragon ways from living on this defile of a planet,"

Alpha looked at the guests, seeing most of their faces in fear and some do not. He, the most powerful begin in the universe, will not see the destruction of Earth. He just hopes Ophis is going to be in her right mind.

There's something wrong with his wife.

He saw her hand, one with the orb, shaking violently. She clamps that hand with the other. Her head looked down on the ground, thinking about a light feeling in her stomach. Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks, slowly. The only sound, except for the crackling of the fire and the firefighters, was the whimpering noise coming from her. She felt a rough hand on her back, rubbing it up and down. Alpha tried to comfort his wife from her all out emotional breakdown.

"It's okay, Ophis. Do you want to go home?" he asked.

Ophis nodded her head and stopped crying, wiping the dripping make-up off her face with a tissue from her purse. The kids stood beside their mother and father.

Alpha waved his hands towards the crowd and said, "Well, have a good night and conference meeting on the 20th of March at the UN building,"

The family colored in white and then disappeared to their home. The crowd also did the same thing. The building crumbled due to the fire weaken the support beams and the firefighters stood behind their trucks. Everything went wrong for Ophis back home; the kids accidently set her garden on fire by teleporting on them and did some things.


	8. Chapter 8: Alpha X Ophis Lemon 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything. Also wrote a lemon (not the best) in this story. Where? You find it out. Please read and review.**

* * *

It's early morning in the Trinity Mansion, showing no sign of life outside, but inside. There are two females sitting down on a couch, talking to each other. One of them has blue eyes and silver hair, but the other is Ophis. Ophis turned from a big-boobed adult to her pre-teen cute girl when she felt depressed after the incident on Earth.

"Can you take care of the kids for a week, please Grayfia," Ophis said.

The woman with the silver hair looked at Ophis, showing no emotion though her eyes. Her named is Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. Ophis and Grayfia became friends after The Great War when they first met. Over the years, the friendship was stall when Grayfia got married to Sirzechs, the best friend of Alpha. Even though Grayfia isn't blood related with Ophis, the two became like sisters. When Alpha and Ophis needs somebody to take care of their children; Aunt Grayfia is the first person to call.

"Sure, I love those cute, little pies," Grayfia said.

"I know you do,"

After she finished her sentence, Alpha walks in the living room, dressed in a black/white suit and a golden Rolex watch on his right wrist.

"Look, honey. I have a important business meeting on the Planet Secta and I won't be back till dark," he said.

Alpha kissed Ophis on the cheek and waved at Grayfia, she waved back at him. Before Alpha could leave the area, Ophis floated up from the couch and pulled both his ears, hard.

"You are _not_ going anywhere today. Do you even know what's today is?," she said.

Alpha shook his head.

"Today is our honeymoon and it took me three months to plan after what happen. I don't care if we are at war with another faction, I want quality time with you,"

Grayfia sat there, watching the couple argue with each other. She knew from a long time that dragons are different from devils or other humanoid races. If Sirzechs hit her, it's called domestic violence and vice versa; if Alpha hit Ophis, it's not. Dragons are animals, but they act like humans and dragons can do anything they want. Grayfia met Alpha before Sirzechs and she did had a choice to be with him, but her family forced her to be with Sirzechs. The difference between Sirzech and Alpha is: Alpha treated his women like rare jewels and used them wisely; Sirzechs treated Grayfia like a leftover, leave it or throw it away. Their relationship really doesn't has the fire, unlike the two dragons.

"But honey, this is a life saving choice for the planet," Alpha whined.

"The only life you'll be saving is yourself from me. Kids, Aunt Grayfia is here,"

All the children instantly teleported in to the room, wearing everyday clothes. Grayfia got off the couch to greet the kids and pinched their loved to take care of their kids and loved those cute cheeks. One thing that the other races knew about dragons for centuries and centuries— don't pissed them off. The kids hated Grayfia when she first pinch them and, well, just hated her for a long time. Grayfia has the sweet, but annoying aunt type.

" _...Keep runnin' your mouth. I'ma run in your house. Paramedics they gonna' bring bodies out. I'm sonin you niggas like Jay Rock and word on the streets is that they done Bobby out. Be strapped at the mall, strapped at the studio, you better be strapped at your momma house. When Montana hoppin' out, hollow tips poppin' out, I caught his ass takin' the garbage out. Moments of silence, text messages sent around my city, the moment they find it out. Black on black everything. We own black everything. That's the motto when we ridin' out..._ "

The music blasted from Lilith's Dr. Dre Beats Studio Wireless headphone, which kind of bothered Ophis for this choice of music, but she forbear the frustration of it inside of her.

"Kids, I packed the things you need for the week; behave to your aunt, uncle, and cousins. Ddraig, don't do anything stupid with Issei. Lilith, don't eat everything in sight. Albion, well... be nice, young boy like you are," Ophis said, pointing out the many bags and cases around them.

She kissed each of her children on the forehead and waved at Grayfia. All four of them vanished in to the thin air, showing no trace. Ophis turned around to see her husband on the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't come. How about next month... okay. Bye,"

Alpha placed his smartphone inside his suit and sighed. He rubbed his black hair, wanting to rub off the frustration. Ophis transformed from the pre-teen to the big-boobed beautiful woman, wearing a purple dress, long purple gloves, and black stockings. Alpha leaned his head to the right, looking at his wife's hour-glass shape body and the curves in the dress. Ophis twirled around, showing her back side to Alpha.

"Does my butt look big in this dress. I brought it a year ago and it still fits," she said.

Alpha looked up and down, thinking about her huge... soft... firm... thick... ass. He just wanted to grab and grope it with his hands like a soft ball, but he can't let his animal instincts take over, yet. _Damn Ophis, those are some thick thighs of with those stocking on. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, her ass_ , he thought.

"It looks great from behind. I see your ass got a little bigger," Alpha slid in front of Ophis like a playboy, "Can I see how big it is without that dress on. You can see how _big_ I got,"

Both of his eyebrows raised up two times, wanting to see her reaction. As a reaction, Ophis flicked his head, making him groan in pain.

"Sometimes, you need to think with the head between your shoulders, not the one between your legs. Gosh... I love you, but you are just a complete idiot," she said, "Lets go. Our VIP will expire today,"

Alpha and Ophis walked towards a huge garage in the mansion, with many cars and trucks parked in a straight line. Alpha chose the 2016 Rolls-Royce Wraith Black Badge. He bought this car in the United States when it first delivered to the dealers in the States and also replaced the engine with a more powerful one. He took the car keys, opens it and let Ophis go first in the passenger seat like a gentleman. He closed her door and sat on the drive side. After he put the keys in the ignition, the car rev like a race car. Ophis felt the vibration and sensation through her thighs, thinking that a powerful man driving a powerful car can be loving.

"So, where are we going today, dear? Alpha asked.

"We're going to a restaurant that I've checked out. It's very classy like in the old days,"

Ophis handed a map to him, showing where the place is and how to get there. Alpha shifted the gear to drive and pushed the pedal down. The car drove out the garage and gate, trailing some leaves in its speed of wind. The trip took about an hour and half. The car stopped in front of the restaurant, making all the staff outside wonder who it is, but the car windows' tinted black. The driver door opened, revealing Alpha in his suit. All the valets froze from the sight of their Emperor. Alpha opened the passenger side out, showing Ophis out the car. Both of them arm-locked each other and Alpha said,

"Don't get her a scratch, OK,"

He placed the car keys softly one of the valets hands. The valet nodded and drove Alpha's car to the reserved parking lot. The register is sweating under her suit from the two. The Empress is just the mother of the Empire; taking care of the planets, helping the people, kind, and loving. Unlike her, the Emperor is just a warlord who takes over things and creates fear over the universe. Other galaxies feared him and some loved him, the crazy ones.

"How-ow.. may I-I-I help you, Sir," she stuttered.

Ophis looked at her husband, nodding her head for conformation to the lady.

"Yes, registration for Ophis Priumum and Alpha Priumum. We are on the VIP section of the list," Alpha said.

The register checked the list for their names. Surprisingly, they are the first names, but not the only one on the list. The lady escorted the couple to their VIP table and left them for a moment.

"This is a nice place; the chandeliers, carpets, smells, and atmosphere," Alpha said.

The restaurant is filled with different types of people; business owners, military leaders, celebrities, and the rich. On the other side of the eating area, Alpha see some musicians playing classical music. After some time, a waitress came in front of their table, handing them both menus.

"Here is the menu and take your time of selecting. I'll be back in five minutes," the waitress said.

After the five minutes are up, the waitress came back with a pen and notebook to take their orders.

"Can I take your now, Sir," she said.

Alpha placed the menu on the table and said.

"I want the 3-Meat XL soup, Iced Sweet Tea, and the Strawberry Shortcake. My wife wants the Chicken Pasta, Fruit Salad, Water, and a side of Buttermilk Rolls,"

The waitress wrote the order down on her notebook and walked towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what the kids are doing right now," Ophis said, looking outside.

Alpha reached out his hands to touch hers, moving it up and down, softly. As a parent, Ophis worried about her children when they are not in her sights. Sometimes, they can cause problems, wars, even deaths to others. Since _it_ happen some millions of years ago, Ophis is strict on her rules, especially towards Lilith. On the other hand, Alpha don't care what the kids do unless they disobey him or gets on his nerves.

"Don't worry so much, honey. They are fine with Grayfia and the others," Alpha said.

Ophis's gray eyes stared into his red eyes, seeing a sparkle of love and compassion in it.

"What do you mean by 'Don't worry so much'. You were not the one _she_ was trying to kill. It's bad enough she is sealed in the underworld or what ever where. Just imagine the hate she has for me, but the scary thing is, she just like you in all aspects,"

Before Alpha could say something, the waitress came with a large tray with their orders on top. She set it down, taking everything to each person. She bowed down and walked away towards her other customers. The couple grabbed their napkins and utensils to eat. Since the Author of this story is too tired to write the plot of romance, he skipped the time frame to six days.

The sun set on the horizon, making the sky orange and red. Alpha and Ophis sat on a bench, wearing everyday clothes and holding each other hands. Unknown to them, the Imperial Guard, a special defense unit, hide in bushes and trees to protect the Emperor and Empress from attackers.

"Do you want to go home?" Alpha said.

The couple been out here for two hours and Alpha is not a outside person. Ophis shook her head.

"Maybe we spend our next honeymoon in New Zealand on Earth, if the planet still exists when it's time. Who knows what those humans will do next. We can go to Australia, Austria, Hungary, Bulgaria, Belg-ggum. Maybe... visit the... planet of Grad. *hiccup* Today... I want to stay ***hiccup*** with you," she said.

She started to talk some more for about ten minutes. Alpha grunted and bowed his head from the annoyance of his wife. He loved Ophis, but sometimes she can be a talking nag. Usually, when Ophis be in the "heat" or uncontrollable sexually actions, she talked too much or attached to him. The only way dragons be in the heat, is either too much alcohol or eating a ingredient in a plant called Cosby. Ophis drank 1-liter of wine with a alcohol concentration of 500% per fluid ounce which made her a sexually, frustrated woman. She can do anything to satisfy her sexual desires, but with the marriage contract with her husband, she only can have sex with Alpha, only.

Ophis laid her head upon Alpha's muscular chest and said in his ear,

"There's rarely anybody in this park because of it position. We can do _it_ out here and besides, we _are_ animals," she whispered.

Her face got closer to his, smelling the cologne he has on. She saw the reflection of the setting sun in his bright, red eyes and the glow of the on his skin. She felt her dragon's desires depended on him and his actions. With the marriage contract, she can't even touch herself for pleasure. She may not be the only wife he has, but she is the first and that is more special to her and him. Ophis felt the breeze of the cool air brushed against her hair and skin. She brushed her husband's black hair, letting it flatten. While the sun sets behind them, their eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky; somehow, the sun settled too fast.

"Ophis... what are you doing?" Alpha said, softly.

She stared at him for some seconds before to answer his question.

"I was thinking... how grateful I am to be your wife and the situations we conquered together. For as long we been together, I thought you were a selfish person who only thinks about themselves. Dragons usually don't be nice to each even in a relationship, but you are different from the others. You are married to a beautiful wife and a father of four adorable children; well... three excluding _her_. When times are changing around us, we don't. This is a rare chance for us to be this close in a long time. You are also nice to the other four wives— Earth, Viktoria, Serafall, and even Raynare. After that asteroid destroyed the dinosaurs, you helped the Goddess Earth to restore life on the planet. She saw something in you that she never seen and somehow fell in love with you. When Viktoria's parents were killed, you took the Princess of the War Eagles under your guide and trained her. After she grew into womanhood, you wanted to let her rule her world, but she felt so attach to you and ended up getting married. When you and Serafall first met, both of you got together as friends. After she felt towards your heart, her parents decide to break it up before you both go even farther. You believed everybody should love the person they like and you went up to her father face and said; 'If Serafall wants to be with me, then let her be. Even though you're her farther, she's old enough to make her decisions without you. Besides, Maos can not make their own harem, but, the law didn't say they could be in one'. I laughed when Serafall told me that and I never knew you were that kind of person. The most difficult was Raynare, a Fallen Angel who lost her ways. After you heard what happen to Issei, you went to Hades and collected her soul and forced her to apologize to him. You cleansed her to a new life, erased her memories and gave her a brighter future, and gave her virginity back. This is what most people who knew you for, a woman's virginity never lasts for long,"

Alpha chuckled from the comment because it is true. Every woman he had sex with was a virgin, his wives and maids.

"I want this day to be very special that the both us will remember," she said.

Ophis's suddenly kissed him on the lips, passionately. Alpha felt the soft, glossy lips of his wife against his. Her hair brushed on the left side of his face. Both of their tongues battle with each other, pushing back and forth like if they were in a war. The smacking of their lips and tongues satisfied them, wanting to take it to the next level. Alpha moved his mouth towards her neck, kissing it and feeling the soft skin of it. They departed from each other, leaving a long, clear strand of saliva between them. Alpha breathe heavily, knowing the fact his body needs oxygen, but Ophis don't. Alpha's body is in the stage where he can think properly and act. Ophis's body is already horny and wet down to her panties, craving something more than kissing. Here is the three main things adult dragons love to do: Eat, Sleep, and, Sex. Ophis created a black portal from her magic powers to teleport back home.

"Let's go back and have some real fun," Ophis said, making a saucy grin at him.

She grabbed Alpha's arm and both of them disappeared into black mist, like if their were magicians in a magic show. After a few seconds, a bright, pink light illuminated the entire master bedroom. The couple locked lips as they fell on to the king-size bed, kissing and cuddling each other. Alpha's right hand slid up and down on her tight jeans, touching her thighs and crotch. Alpha is on top of her, dominating the kissing and touching. Ever time they have sex, Ophis pleasure him first, but today, she wants it now. Ophis is now like a apple pie fresh out the oven— Hot and Ready. She got up, standing on the bed while Alpha standing on his knees.

"Can you pleasure me first, please Dragon Cake," she said.

Her voice soften from the sexual tension inside her body, making her wetter. Female dragons are way more sensitive during sex than the males. Sometimes, Alpha gave Ophis multiple orgasms and ejaculations just by kissing her.

"Sure," he said.

Alpha took of her shirt, letting her breasts wobble up and down like if it's jello. The black bear blocked Alpha from seeing his wife's breasts. He took of the bra, looking at her erected nipples and huge tits. He then groped both of the with his bare hands, fondling and squeezing.

"Damn, Ophis. Your tits are so soft and big. It's been so long since I last touch these bad girls," he said.

Alpha started to suck her nipples, causing her to moan very loud.

"Don't do it so fast like that. At least give a warning," she said.

Alpha blocked out the words she said to him. All he wants to do is to play with her tits and have them long as possible. He sucked the left, pink nipple hard, wanting her milk inside those coconuts. It's easy to get breast milk from a dragon than most animals or humanoids. He licked around the nipple.

Honey, don't... suck... them... Ahhhh!," she screamed.

Alpha sucked it harder, making some white liquid come off. He squeezed them harder, bursting out milk from her left breast.

He did the same to her right tit, bursting out more milk. He wiped his face off with her tits, making them covered with her essence. Alpha squished both of her tits together, having her nipples touching each other. Ophis's body can't take too much of this pleasure, making her pussy wetter. Alpha knew her weak spot to make her orgasm and ejaculate very hard. Dragons don't need virginal sex to have their climax. Alpha took one nipple and put it in his mouth, he took the other nipple and put it in her mouth.

"It's not fair for me to drink your milk without letting you have a taste," he said, taking her

Alpha squeezed her tit to let some milk in her mouth, making her gargle. She drank it all up, smacking her lips from the satisfaction of her own milk. _For all of these years, t_ _his is my first time drinking my own breast milk and it tastes very good. You learn a new thing everyday._

Ophis stared at the huge bulge in her husband's pants, licking her lips for craving something more. Her jeans are soaked from her pussy's juices, getting more aroused. She unzipped Alpha's pants and took his cock out from the blue boxers. His cock flops up and down like a rubber stick. She grabbed his cock with both hands, rubbing it against her face and smelling it.

"I've missed this big, thick cock of yours and I'm going to enjoy sucking on it. I've remain loyal to you from not sleeping with another person and not putting dildos or my fingers inside my pussy. Only this gracefully cock is allowed to be in me. You better be prepared, cause I'm going to have fun with this," she said.

Alpha felt her hot breath hitting his fully erected cock. She licked the tip of it around like a popsicle, making it twitch. She then swallows the whole thing till it fully hits her throat. She moves her head back and forth, making him moan. Alpha feels the warmth and wetness of her mouth and bet it smells like alcohol. She did this act for some minutes and then took his cock out of her mouth. The strands of saliva slide down on his cock and some on the cheery wood floor.

"Mmmmmmmm, tasty," she said.

 ***slurp* *slurp*** She moved his cock in and out of her mouth again. Ophis fondled and sucked his balls' sac around and around. After some minutes, she starts to see a clear liquid on the tip of his cock and her saliva drooling down.

"Looks like your cock already made its pre-cum. Tell me when you're about to cum,"

Alpha nodded his head and Ophis started to do it again. Alpha looked at her huge breasts, seeing go up and down from her movement. _I want to do something with those. I know what..._ he thought.

"I want a titty-fuck," he said.

Ophis stopped sucking his cock and placed her tits around it, covering all of it up except for the tip. She then starts to move her tits up and down, letting out some saliva to lubricant it. Alpha smiled happily from the titty-fuck he is receiving from her. Ophis moaned, thinking about some things she wanted to. Alpha looked towards her soaked crotch in her jeans and his titty-fuck was going on for some minutes.

"How does it feel?" she said.

"It feels great and...,"

He pulled his cock away before he ejaculates. He done this because he don't want to finish without getting his dessert.

"I think you need some fixing under there," he said.

Alpha took off jeans and saw her pink soaked panties in front of his face. He took her underwear off and started to lick the insides of her pussy, pulling the lips for more room to lick. Both of her hands are on his head as he licked her walls. Since he's a dragon, he can make his tongue longer. The longest he can make is two feet in his humanoid form.

"Ohhh... yes, right there. Ahhhhhhh," she moaned.

Alpha did his licking faster and faster, making her scream in pleasure of what her husband giving her. Her body turned hot and ready to have a huge orgasm, but he stop.

"Why... did... you... stop?" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"I want that wet pussy of yours before you burst. Spread your pussy for me for me," he commanded.

Ophis laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs and pussy, showing everything that Alpha loves, including her asshole. He touched her clitoris and swirled around it, touching it with tender and care. Her moans satisfied his ears. He then caress her soft thighs with his hands.

"You have some soft and thick thighs, Ophis," he said, rubbing his cock on her wet pussy.

He smiled and slid his cock inside of her pussy, feeling the wet and tightness of her. He moved his hips slowly and paced his movements.

"Your pussy feels so good, Ophis,"

He made a quiet moan as he moved. He can hear the squishing sounds of her pussy made and also felt a little lump of flesh with his cock.

 _I've founded her G-spot,_ he thought.

Ophis loved having sex with her husband, but he does it slow in the beginning, which does not satisfied her. She wants to take charge of this. She suddenly pushed Alpha onto the bed, which made his cock flopping in every direction for the impact, and jumped on top of him.

"You could at least said something," he said.

Ophis kissed him, placing her hands on his chest. Both of their tongues battle each other once again. She felt his heart beating, fast, but rhythmic. She remembered Alpha had scars on his chest after he came back from Earth. Now, the battle wounds healed physically, but, it scarred him mentally.

"Honey. You cock feels so hot," she said.

Ophis ass was bouncing up and down fast on his cock. Alpha placed his hands on her ass to take control. Both of their mouths opened, letting out moans and some saliva. Suddenly, Alpha felt something squeezing his cock. He saw her face in pleasure and bliss, then a loud moan and scream coming from her. There was some kind of electrical feeling through his body.

He feels like to ejaculate or cum, the way modern people says. He loves sex like most dragons, but he does not do it often.

"You... are holding back, is you? No need to hold back, Alpha. Our children are not here for another day. We can do as much as we want. All we got to do is to replace the sheets, or maybe the whole bed. Still, I want you and me to enjoy this to the fullest,"

Ophis and Alpha started to kissed each other. She groped his balls with her left hand and felt his cock swollen inside of her. The one thing Ophis knew about her husband during sex is he can cum a lot. _  
_

**Two Hours Later**

Alpha and Ophis laid beside each other on the bed, weaken and sleepy. Alpha's cum spilled out of Ophis' pussy.

"You came so much inside of me. It's so hot and sticky. The room also smells," she said, her arms attached around his waist.

"My cock's still hard. I think we over did too much," he said, smoking a Black and Mild, "You can take it in your mouth if you want to,"

Ophis nodded her head and started to sucked his cock. He came after several minutes. It tasted sour and salt with a sweet flavor in the mix; she like the taste of it because of its uniqueness. White and sticky inside her mouth, she swallowed it.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself. You can do it all you want. I have a unlimited supply," he said.

Ophis smiled and went back sucking his cock. Alpha laid there smoking the marijuana filled Black and Mild. He is a Dragon God married to a submissive Dragon Goddess and four others. He have four children; three with him and the one sealed away, still seeing her in secret. He looked up at the ceiling to think about what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
